


Differences

by notharry



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, this is stan/kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notharry/pseuds/notharry
Summary: Each jab of Kyle's tongue is hot, every bite of his lips is sharp. He kisses fueled by anger. Stan kisses uncertainly at first, but eventually slows into a smooth and predictable rhythm.They should not work together, but they do.





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. I don't usually like writing short, drabble-ish sort of things, but this happened ...

Kyle kisses like he speaks. Quickly, cleverly. Each jab of his tongue is hot, every bite of his lips is sharp, and Kenny barely has time to catch up with his relentless insistence. Like most things he does, this has been driven by anger; Kyle had been half way through a long, exhausting rant. One of his signature  _ Stan-is-such-an-asshole-and-I'm-never-being-his-friend-again _ rants.

Most days, Kenny is happy to listen to them. He can't help but watch the drama unfold with raised eyebrows, knowing all of Kyle's words are meaningless and just driven by pointless and shallow rage. It doesn't take long before they begin suffering from  _ super best friend _ withdrawal symptoms. Then, when they are always back in each other's company within 48 hours, Kenny takes satisfaction in knowing he was right. So for now, Kenny lets his friend push against him, lips sliding together in a haze of frustration.

This isn’t a common occurrence. They have never even kissed before, not properly, not unless you count childish pecks on the cheek. But today, mid-sentence, Kyle had leaned in and kissed him -  _ actually _ kissed him. Lips, tongue, teeth. It's completely unexpected, yet not unwanted. Kenny has always harboured curiosity for how Kyle's infamously sharp tongue handles things (besides shooting heated insults at Eric Cartman across the cafeteria).

The answer? Very well. 

Whatever Kyle lacks in experience, he make up for in enthusiasm. He moves fast - within seconds they have shifted positions, Kenny being pushed down and Kyle clambering over him, hands sliding under shirts and toying with waistbands. When a long, low groan is emitted from Kyle's throat and when his fingers tighten around Kenny's jutting hip bones, Kenny is aware that Kyle is imagining another. He is thinking of a taller, more muscular body underneath him. All of this is just stress relief. 

It's not like Kenny minds. Kissing is fun and warm, and immensely satisfying, because now he knows the way Kyle's mouth feels against his own. He adds Kyle to his list, which is evergrowing. 

Eventually, they pull apart. They look at each other - flushing cheeks battling against a knowing grin - before Kyle rolls off and exhales shakily. 

He continues his rant with considerably less venom, having kissed away most of the anger.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Stan kisses with uncertainty at first, like he isn't sure what is happening (which he probably isn't). Neither had been anticipating the connection of their lips in such a way. But it is happening. Definitely happening.

It’s because Stan is sad. That's what happens when him and his best friend argue: Kyle gets mad, overtaken by scorching anger, and Stan becomes downcast, drowning in self-pity. 

As it happens, Stan's reluctance vanishes. He begins to kiss generously, lots of tongue. His tongue tastes like beer, but that is fine. Kenny likes it. There is no careful movements, none of them calculated. Kenny finds himself enjoying it mindlessly, the same predictable warmth, the comforting slide of a hot mouth against his. Stan isn't brand new to kissing - he and Wendy have been sucking face in the halls since ninth grade - but Kenny knows he's never kissed another boy. Whatever is going on with him and Kyle obviously hasn't reached a point where kissing becomes necessary, and Stan has always been strictly interested in girls. But there's a first for everything.

This is the first time Kenny’s kissed Stan. Which is surprising, seeing as they’re so constantly wasted together. Surely something sinful is destined to happen if you put two horny teenage boys in the same room with excessive amounts of liquor.

The kissing lasts for a long time, but neither of them make a move. With Kyle, it had been fast. But Stan just lets himself get lost, jaw working and fingers sliding through blonde hair. Seconds pass. Minutes, maybe even hours, have gone by the time Stan pulls back and wipes his chin. Kenny does the same. His lips buzz pleasantly.

"Sorry," Stan says eventually. 

"Don't be, dude." Kenny leans over and takes the bottle from him, grinning as he drinks some. “It was nice.”

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Kenny is not sure when they first kiss, but he sees one of the times when they are in the kitchen at Craig Tucker’s house, their favourite place to have arguments. He watches curiously, wondering whether to fill up his drink or give them some privacy, but decides on neither. He stands in the doorway and watches. Kyle doesn’t see him, eyes narrowed at Stan, who is saying something about not  _ meaning _ to and it’s not his  _ fault _ .

Then, instead of shouting, Kyle surges forwards and captures his best friend in a kiss.

Kenny recognizes Kyle’s fast movements. He recognizes Stan’s uncertainty.  _ This is never going to work _ , he thinks. Kyle is too fast and too heated, whereas Stan’s rhythm is comfortable, just the right mix of tongue and lips to keep somebody satisfied. But Kyle is angry - Kenny heard the biting insults on his way to the kitchen, even over the chatter of the crowd -  and he is not letting up.

But Kenny is wrong. It does work. It works strangely well. Kyle’s quick tongue begins to slow, fitting in with tender, meaningful movements, and Stan speeds up slightly, tilting his head sideways so their noses don’t bump. The anger seems to melt away from Kyle as palms smooth across his cheeks, down onto his shoulders. Stan’s uncertainty melts too, and even from a distance, Kenny can see his teeth dig into Kyle’s bottom lip.

They’re different in the way they kiss, but somehow, they fit. Kyle’s fire is soothed by Stan’s water, Stan’s apprehension is pushed away Kyle’s confidence.

_ I can wait a minute to fill up my drink _ , Kenny thinks, turning away and leaving them be. 


End file.
